lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Nickelodeon "Rainbow Lines" bumpers (2008-2009)
In late 2008, Nickelodeon rebrands the new and final bumpers for the removal of its "Nick Extra" bumpers and the 2006 "bubbling slime" era (as well as the final appearance of the shape-shifting orange splat logo since 1984), which featured rainbow lines in the background and showing a character from every Nick show (such as SpongeBob, Jimmy, Carly, Drake, Josh, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda), but currently it is lost and there is no capture and recording. Found Bumpers *SpongeBob SquarePants "Up Next/There's More/Now Back To/Now Here's More" bumpers *Drake and Josh "Up Next" bumper *The Penguins of Madagscar "Up Next/There's More/Now Back To" bumpers *The Mighty B! "There's More" bumper *Jimmy Neutron "There's More/Now Here's More" bumpers *Generic "Stick Around!/Now Back to the Show/We'll Be Right Back" bumpers *The Fairly OddParents "There's More/Now Here's More" bumpers *iCarly "Up Next/There's More/Now Here's More" bumpers *Ned's Declassified "We'll Be Right Back/We're Back" bumpers *Generic "Now back to the Show" bumper (male announcer and light blue BG version) Lost Bumpers *Back at the Barnyard "Up Next/There's More/Now Back To/Now Here's More" bumpers (Partially found) *The Naked Brothers Band "Up Next/There's More/Now Back To/Now Here's More" bumpers *Zoey 101 "Up Next/There's More/Now Back To/Now Here's More" bumpers *True Jackson, VP "Up Next/There's More/Now Back To/Now Here's More" bumpers (Partially found) *H2O: Just Add Water "Up Next/There's More/Now Back To/Now Here's More" bumpers *Drake and Josh "There's More/Now Back To/Now Here's More" bumpers *The Penguins of Madagscar "Now Here's More" bumper *The Mighty B! "Up Next/Now Back To/Now Here's More" bumpers (Partially found) *Jimmy Neutron "Up Next/Now Back To" bumpers *The Fairly OddParents "Up Next/Now Back To" bumpers *iCarly "There's More/Now Back To" bumpers *Generic "Stick Around!" bumper (male announcer and orange BG version) *Generic "We'll be Back" bumper (male announcer and yellow version) *SpongeBob SquarePants "Up Next" Bumper (Green Background Version) Existence Unconfirmed/Unknown *Home Inprovement "Up Next/There's More/Now Back To/Now Here's More" bumpers *George Lopez "Up Next/There's More/Now Back To/Now Here's More" bumpers *Wayside "Up Next/There's More/Now Back To/Now Here's More" bumpers *Unfabulous "Up Next/There's More/Now Back To/Now Here's More" bumpers *Dora the Explorer "Up Next" bumper (used for the start of the "Nick Play Date" block) Possibly/Maybe *As Told by Ginger "Up Next/There's More/Now Back To/Now Here's More" bumpers *ChalkZone "Up Next/There's More/Now Back To/Now Here's More" bumpers *My Life as a Teenage Robot "Up Next/There's More/Now Back To/Now Here's More" bumpers *Danny Phantom "Up Next/There's More/Now Back To/Now Here's More" bumpers *Avatar: The Last Airbender "Up Next/There's More/Now Back To/Now Here's More" bumpers *Catscratch "Up Next/There's More/Now Back To/Now Here's More" bumpers *Rugrats "Up Next/There's More/Now Back To/Now Here's More" bumpers *El Tigre "Up Next/There's More/Now Back To/Now Here's More" bumpers *Tak and the Power of Juju "Up Next/There's More/Now Back To/Now Here's More" bumpers *All Grown Up! "Up Next/There's More/Now Back To/Now Here's More" bumpers Updates *June 8, 2019 - Lots of the bumpers including Barnyard, Ned's Declassified and True Jackson are found by the YouTube user Originalsboy. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4GrB1MvJao *January 21, 2020 - The "New" variant of the Mighty B! "Up Next" bumper has been found by the YouTube user Originalsboy. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CTxf4bxmaS4 Category:Lost Nickelodeon Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost TV Category:Existence Unconfirmed Category:Lost Nicktoons Category:Seen But Never Recorded Media Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:Partially Found Media Category:Unknown